A salvo, seguro
by Miross Kirkland
Summary: Bakugo es ahora un héroe profesional, va a trabajar y vuelve a casa como cualquier persona, pero tiene un secreto: Mantiene a Deku seguro en su casa, sin que nadie lo sepa, sin dejaro salir, ya que tras un accidente, ha prometido que nunca nada le hará daño de nuevo. Incluye hard.


**N/A**

Este es un pequeño one-shot (Sólo cerca de 3,400 palabras jeje) dedicado a mis lectores que disfrutan del KatsuDeku, este regalo se los traigo por el PrideMonth!  
Dicho sea de paso, no sigan el ejemplo de Bakugo ni secuestren personas por favor, es un delito xD

Disclaimer: Claramente BnHA no es mío, hago este contenido por diversión por y para fans.  
La imagen de portada tampoco es mía, créditos en la imagen.

Disfruten la lectura :3

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana, Deku se removió en la vacía cama, era verano, por lo que el clima era húmedo y caluroso, era cerca del mediodía, la temperatura iba en aumento, Deku quitó las sábanas de su cuerpo, se estiró y se levantó, miró alrededor del cuarto, había ropa tirada por todos lados, algo típico de Ka-chan, decidió que antes de hacer cualquier cosa, desayunaría.

Se levantó de la cama, se vistió con algo ligero y salió del cuarto en dirección a la cocina, al pasar por el comedor vio los trastes sucios del desayuno de Bakugo, los recogió de una vez y los llevó al fregadero. Sacó de la nevera el desayuno que había dejado previamente preparado y lo calentó, cuando estuvo listo lo llevó a la mesa y encendió la televisión, mientras desayunaba veía un programa de comedia.

Cuando terminó cambió el canal a uno de música y llevó sus trastes al fregadero y comenzó a lavarlos junto con los que había dejado Ka-chan mientras tarareaba, después volvió a abrir la nevera y sacó lo necesario para preparar la comida del día y el desayuno del día siguiente para dejarlo todo listo para cuando Ka-chan llegara de trabajar, de una vez tomó una pluma y un pequeño post-it y anotó lo que le haría falta para preparar las comidas de los días siguientes y lo dejó en el refri, para que Katsuki lo trajera a casa a la tarde siguiente. Pasó cerca de hora y media cocinando, pero no le molestaba en absoluto.

Después siguió haciendo tareas del hogar con la música puesta, fue a la habitación y recogió la ropa de Katsuki, la sucia la puso en el cesto y la limpia la dobló nuevamente y la puso en su lugar, sacudió la cama y la tendió, sacudió las almohadas y las puso en su lugar, después limpio el piso de todo el departamento, sacudió los muebles y encendió el aire acondicionado para refrescar el lugar, le hubiera encantado abrir las ventanas, sabía que no funcionarían, pero eso no importaba. Vio el reloj, aún le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que Ka-chan volviera, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a hacer zapping en la tele, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse, lo dejó en un capítulo repetido de una serie que le gustaba. En un corte comercial pasaron un pequeño segmento de noticias, donde hablaban del aniversario de la desaparición de un chico, que hacía casi 9 años atrás había desaparecido en un incidente contra unos villanos, en aquel entonces ese chico estaba próximo a graduarse de la U.A., se le había dado por muerto y ahora se le recordaba como un héroe. Pasaron la foto del muchacho por la televisión, Deku sintió pena, no podía imaginarse como se sentiría si de pronto Ka-chan desapareciera y lo dejara completamente solo, ni siquiera se imaginaba estar lejos de él demasiado tiempo, Bakugo era todo lo que tenía.

El despertador de su cuarto sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos tan deprimentes, faltaban alrededor de dos horas para que Katsuki volviera a casa. Deku sacó de un armario unas pesas, a Bakugo le gustaba que Deku se mantuviera en forma, por lo que parte de sus labores diarias era ejercitar, Bakugo le pagaba planes de ejercicio, Deku cumplía con hacerlos.

Después de su entrenamiento cambió nuevamente el canal a uno de música y se metió a bañar, bajo el agua tibia sus músculos se relajaron después del intenso ejercicio, se enjabonó y talló el cuerpo, llevándose la prueba del trabajo en casa, el entrenamiento y también la actividad sexual de la noche anterior, sólo quedaban las viejas cicatrices en su piel y unos cuantos moretones, Ka-chan podía ser un poco descuidado a la hora de tener relaciones, pero eso a Deku no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Salió de bañar, se envolvió una toalla en la cintura y con otra comenzó a secarse el cabello, se acercó al armario y tomó una camisa holgada y unos pantalones, la temperatura comenzaba a ser más fresca al ir entrando la noche, se puso los pantalones y mientras se abotonaba la camisa escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, Ka-chan había llegado al fin.

Fue alegre hasta la puerta – Bienvenido a casa – Le dijo al rubio – Hola Deku - recibió como respuesta, Katsuki se acercó hasta Deku para darle un beso corto en los labios - ¿Te divertiste sin mí? - Le preguntó después de besarlo – No, siempre es muy aburrido cuando no estás en casa - Contestó mientras se giraba para ir en dirección a la cocina, pero se tuvo que detener abruptamente cuando sintió un tirón en su cuello, al girarse vio como Ka-chan sostenía la cadena que iba hasta el collar que tenía en su cuello, iba a preguntarle a Bakugo que sucedía, pero lo entendió todo cuando este tiró nuevamente de la cadena, obligándolo a acercarse, Deku conocía esa mirada hambrienta del de los ojos rojos – Pues ya estoy en casa – Dijo Bakugo en una voz mucho más profunda mientras se quitaba rápidamente la playera –Pero Ka-chan, la comida ya está lista – Fue el último banal intento de Deku para intentar persuadir a Katsuki, ni siquiera obtuvo respuesta, inmediatamente Bakugo se apoderó de sus labios, besándolo esta vez de manera fiera y salvaje, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad ajena, saboreando la menta de la pasta de dientes, ni bien Bakugo hizo amago de cargarlo Deku ya tenía los brazos y las piernas alrededor del cuerpo contrario, dejándose llevar hasta la habitación.

Pronto ya estaban ambos en la cama, Bakugo sobre Deku desabrochando con manos expertas su camisa, ni bien terminó de exponer su torso y aventó la prenda al piso volvió a comerse la boca de Deku de manera salvaje, después abandonó sus labios y comenzó a besar su quijada y su cuello, para bajar después por sus clavículas y llegar hasta sus pezones, sin dejar lamer y morder los botones rosados desabrochó el pantalón y coló una mano dentro de la ropa para dar atenciones directamente al miembro de Deku.

No tardó mucho en que ambos chicos se deshicieran de sus pantalones, Ka-chan introdujo un dedo en Deku, después dos, Deku gemía alto y claro, aferrándose a la espalda de Bakugo, la impaciencia y el deseo le ganó a Katsuki, retiró sus dedos y comenzó a introducirse. Deku se mordió los labios y apretó las uñas contra la piel de Katsuki, le dolía, pero no se quejó ni le pidió a Ka-chan que se detuviera. Katsuki se quedó quieto unos segundos después de introducirse por completo, acostumbrándose a la sensación caliente alrededor de su pene.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, a Deku aún le molestaba un poco, Bakugo se dio cuenta - ¿Me detengo? - Preguntó, el menor negó con la cabeza, sus ojos vidriosos y mordiéndose los labios, aunque aún era un poco molesto, empezaba a sentir placer, no quería que el rubio se detuviera, en absoluto. Ka-chan obedeció y siguió empujando dentro de Deku, acelerando el ritmo progresivamente, mientras más rápidas y fuertes eran las embestidas más alto gemía Deku, dejando atrás el dolor inicial y perdiéndose en el placer del acto, Ka-chan también gemía y jadeaba, sus cuerpos fueron perlándose de sudor, el sonido de sus caderas chocando acompañaba sus voces, mientras se llamaban el uno al otro entre gemidos de placer.

Ka-chan comenzó a masturbar a Deku, el menor no pudo aguantar demasiado y entre las embestidas y las atenciones a su miembro llegó al orgasmo entre gritos de placer, rasguñando profundamente la espalda de Bakugo, este, al sentirse apretado por el interior de Deku no tardó demasiado en estar cerca del orgasmo, se recargó en hombro de Deku y dio unas fuertes y rápidas embestidas finales, mientras esparcía su semen en el interior de Deku mordió el pálido hombro, dejando una marca que más tarde se pondría rojiza y un poco amoratada.

Extenuados por la actividad realizada Bakugo se dejó caer encima de Deku, sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de salir de él, Deku comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el rubio cabello, el ambiente era tranquilo, de fondo se escuchaban los ruidos de la ciudad junto con sus respiraciones que se iban normalizando. - Ka-chan – Dijo Deku, cortando el silencio – Mmmmh – Fue el único ruido que hizo Katsuki – Se aproxima mi cumpleaños - Insistió Deku. Bakugo suspiró y se enderezó, saliendo del interior de Deku en el proceso. Se sentó sobre la cama, y se le quedó viendo al más delgado - Ajá - Le respondió para que continuara - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó Deku, se veía emocionado – Bakugo sonrió - ¿Qué es lo que vas a querer? - La emoción de Deku creció aún más con esa respuesta - ¿Podemos tener pastel? ¿Me darías un regalo? ¿Podemos salir? - La sonrisa de Bakugo se borró - Puedo darte todo el pastel y los regalos que quieras, pero sabes que no puedes salir -. Deku pareció recapacitar sus palabras – Lo siento Ka-chan... - El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos.

En un intento por que Ka-chan volviera a estar de buen humor dijo – Vamos a comer, preparé Tantanmen en la tarde - Bakugo le dio una sonrisa ladina - ¿Picante? - Deku se acercó a Bakugo con una sonrisa - Extra picante – Y después le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ka-chan, se levantó para ponerse la ropa interior, sentía una molestia producto del sexo, pero no le importaba.

Deku calentó la comida y puso la mesa, puso un plato de Tantanmen frente a Ka-chan, quien ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa y luego puso otro, un poco menos lleno, para sí, la comida picante era la favorita de Ka-chan, pero a él no le gustaba tanto. Cenaron tranquilamente, después vieron un rato la tele juntos y después se fueron a dormir juntos, como hacían siempre.

Esa noche Katsuki Bakugo soñó con un momento decisivo en su vida, una elección que había cambiado todo su futuro por completo.

* * *

Estaban luchando contra unos villanos realmente fuertes, Todoroki, Midoriya y él hacían todo lo posible para contenerlo, pero era obviamente más fuerte que ellos, Izuku no se podía acercar al villano para incapacitarlo, el quirk de Todoroki era prácticamente inútil al no poder dar un golpe directo y las explosiones de Bakugo eran fácilmente repelidas, sabían que era una batalla perdida, lo habían aceptado desde el comienzo, pero eso no significaba que no darían todo lo que pudieran para contenerlo y ganar tiempo a que llegaran más héroes, pero estaba cansándose, Katsuki no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa situación, pero algo se notaba fácilmente, estaban llegando a su límite.

Lo más seguro es que Izuku y Shoto también se dieran cuenta, así que en un intento desesperado por terminar con todo Midoriya se lanzó al ataque, no tuvo éxito, pero su golpe abrió una brecha en la impecable defensa del villano, Katsuki y Shoto aprovecharon por completo la oportunidad que probablemente fuera única, atacaron a la par con todo lo que tenían, el villano logró desviar parcialmente el ataque, pero lo suficiente le dio directamente, dejándolo completamente incapacitado. El ataque desviado impactó en una de las columnas principales del edificio, destrozándola por completo, el edificio comenzó a venirse abajo, Izuku intentó levantarse, pero estaba demasiado lastimado - ¡Salgan! - Les gritó a Bakugo y a Todoroki, ellos no hicieron caso y se acercaron corriendo a él, cada uno lo tomó de un brazo, para ayudarlo a salir, el tiempo estaba en su contra, no lo iban a lograr, desesperado Bakugo gritó – ¡Todoroki, yo lo llevaré, tu ve a buscar ayuda o nos quedaremos los tres aquí maldita sea! - Todoroki no hizo el mínimo caso, pero en seguida Deku le dijo - ¡Ve, por favor Shoto! -. Shoto, hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, pero salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, decidido a volver con ayuda.

Ambos lo vieron irse, en seguida Bakugo comenzó a hacer todo el esfuerzo que podía para llevar a Deku casi a rastras fuera del edificio - Déjame Ka-chan, no lo lograremos – Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa triste, Bakugo soltó un gruñido como respuesta – Por favor Ka-chan, déjame - Bakugo arrugó más el ceño y contestó - Cállate idiota -. Deku dejó de hacer esfuerzo por avanzar, pero Katsuki no paró de arrastrarlo – Ka-chan, de verdad gracias por intentar, pero no lo vamos a lograr – Bakugo soltó un gran grito - ¡YA LO SÉ MIERDA! - Tomo aire - ¡Ya sé que no lo lograremos, pero no te voy a dejar pedazo de inútil! ¡Me gustas carajo, me gustas y por eso no te voy a dejar aquí para que te mueras! -. El edificio comenzó a derrumbarse, los pisos superiores se venían encima, la estructura se doblaba como si fuera papel, Bakugo empujó a Deku contra una columna, en otra situación Izuku habría contestado a la confesión, pero en lugar de eso, mientras los escombros caían por todos lados Midoriya juntó todo el poder que fue capaz en un solo golpe – SMAAAAAAAAASH! - Gritó el peliverde, logrando crear un hueco alrededor de ambos, dejándolos en una especie de cueva entre los escombros. Del esfuerzo Midoriya se desmayó, Ka-chan, agotado como estaba, no fue capaz de soportar su peso y ambos cayeron al piso.

* * *

Cuando Katsuki volvió a abrir los ojos entendió enseguida la situación, comenzó a mirar al rededor por una salida - Deku, despierta – Dijo de inmediato, pero al no recibir respuesta buscó con la mirada al aludido, lo vio aún desmayado, le salía sangre de la cabeza – Mierda – Dijo Bakugo para sí, arrancó un trozo de tela de su pantalón y le improvisó una venda alrededor de la cabeza. Y esperó, esperó junto al inconsciente Izuku a que alguien apareciera para rescatarlos.

* * *

El tiempo corría lentamente, Bakugo no sabía si habían pasado horas o días, no le llegaba ningún ruido del exterior, no sabía si estaban afuera intentado encontrarlos o los habían dado por muertos. Lo único que sabía es que se estaba desesperando y quería salir de ahí a como diera lugar ¿Podría crear una explosión para salir de allí? El problema era que en cuanto lo hiciera los escombros comenzarían a venirse abajo, sería una carrera contrarreloj y al tener que llevar a Izuku cargando las probabilidades de éxito eran demasiado bajas como para arriesgarse.

Lo meditaba, le daba vueltas, intentaba encontrar la manera para que funcionara, encontró la respuesta cuando Midoriya comenzó a despertar – Aghhhh – Fue lo que hizo que Bakugo fuera consciente de que volvía en sí, el rubio se alivió de ver que le regresaba la conciencia, si podía levantarse entonces hacer explosiones hasta que lograran salir era una opción. El rubio se acercó al peliverde, ayudándolo a incorporarse – Hey, Deku ¿Puedes levantarte? - Midoriya lo miró con confusión - ¿Quién? - fue lo que respondió Midoriya - ¿Cómo que quién? No sé si lo notas, pero no es el momento para bromear, anda levántate - Dijo Bakugo tomando del brazo a Midoriya y ayudándolo a levantarse, podía mantenerse en pie, sus lesiones no habían sido tan graves y tras el reposo había mejorado considerablemente, pero de allí a que pudiera pegar la carrera de su vida había un largo trecho – Maldición - Fue lo único que dijo Bakugo – Esperaba que estuvieras en mejores condiciones, tengo un plan – Midoriya miraba a su alrededor con confusión - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién eres tú? - Bakugo, que iba a empezar a explicar su plan se detuvo - ¿Es en serio? - Le preguntó a Izuku, su preocupación aumentando a cada segundo, cuando no obtuvo una respuesta del tipo "Claro que no Bakugo, sólo estoy jugando" soltó otro - Maldición -.

Bakugo suspiró - ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas idiota? - No tenía la suficiente paciencia para esa situación, Izuku respondió - Nada, no puedo recordar nada... hay algunas imágenes en mi memoria pero, no sé...- Se quedó callado por un momento y de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron – ¡Te recuerdo! Eres Ka-chan y yo soy Deku, siempre me dices así, desde que era niño - Katsuki sonrió por esos recuerdos de su infancia, cuando el mundo se veía completamente diferente – Pero no recuerdo más - Susurró Midoriya al fina – Mira, lo demás por ahora no importa, estábamos en este edificio, se vino abajo y ahora hay que salir antes de que se nos acabe el oxígeno ¿Recuerdas cómo usar tu quirk? -. Vio a Midoriya negar con la cabeza – Da igual entonces, si no podemos salir por arriba, lo haremos por abajo -.

Bakugo miró la granada de su brazo, que hiciera un horrible calor ayudaba en algo, tenía acumulado lo suficiente – Bueno, pues es hora Deku –. Se agachó y puso ambas manos en el piso, comenzó a soltar explosiones moderadas que iban agujerando el piso. No se atrevía a dar sólo una explosión grande, aunque hubiera sido más rápido, aún estaba la posibilidad de que los escombros a su alrededor se vinieran sobre ellos debido a la fuerte vibración. Una vez que Bakugo consideró que la profundidad era suficiente para poder hacer un túnel sin que colapsara le dijo a Deku - Siéntate en la orilla – Como le indicó, Izuku se acercó y lentamente se sentó en la orilla del agujero que había hecho el rubio, estaba dolorido, pero entendía que necesitaban moverse rápido. Bakugo estiró los brazos en su dirección con la intención de cargarlo para ayudarlo a bajar, Deku se lanzó hacia él sin dudarlo un segundo, el rubio le daba seguridad a pesar de su limitada memoria.

Al comenzar a hacer el túnel tuvo que medir aún más las explosiones, ya que este iba por debajo de muchos escombros que fácilmente podían colapsar el techo sobre ellos, fueron avanzando lentamente hasta que logró abrir una brecha al drenaje subterráneo. Caminaron hasta encontrar una salida y después Bakugo llevó directamente a su departamento a Deku, lo condujo al baño, le indicó como funcionaba la ducha y le dejó ropa limpia - Quédate aquí, volveré, tengo que ver si hay personas atrapadas entre los escombros – Le dijo y acto seguido lo encerró en el baño. Era demasiado arriesgado que Midoriya anduviera por allí solo, sin memoria y sin quirk, con los aliados del villano que habían vencido aún libres.

* * *

Había un tumulto de gente alrededor del edificio en ruinas, los héroes hacían lo posible por mover los escombros con cuidado, intentando que las ruinas no se desestabilizaran, un grito se hizo presente en cuanto Bakugo apareció en la escena "¡Es Katsuki Bakugo!" se escuchó, en seguida el rubio se vio rodeado por reporteros y por héroes que intentaban protegerlo del bombardeo de preguntas, al final Midnight lo llevó aparte junto con otros héroes. - ¿Cómo conseguiste salir? Shoto nos dijo que te habías quedado adentro con Midoriya – le preguntó la heroína - Abrí un túnel con mis explosiones hasta llegar al drenaje - Explicó Bakugo - ¿Y el joven Midoriya? - Preguntó otro héroe, Bakugo les iba a decir que estaba en su departamento y que había perdido la memoria, pero recordó los momentos en los que sintió que lo perdía, en esos segundos en los que el edificio se venía abajo y le arrebataba la posibilidad de tener una respuesta por parte de Midoriya, recordó lo mucho que había sido lastimado en los últimos años, incluso recordó lo mucho que él mismo lo hizo sufrir en el pasado y tomó una decisión. - Izuku Midoriya me salvó cuando el edificio se estaba derrumbando, quedé inconsciente y cuando desperté, él no estaba conmigo - Dijo a los héroes presentes. Midnight dio la señal a los otros héroes - ¡Hay que seguir buscando! - Les ordenó - Quiero ayudar – Le dijo Bakugo a la mujer, pero esta lo mandó directamente con los médicos – No, tú vas a ir a que te revisen y si estás bien, te irás a casa a descansar ¿Entendido? - Bakugo, de mala manera aceptó.

* * *

Cuando lo enviaron a casa lo primero que hizo fue revisar si Deku seguía en su departamento, lo hacía, estaba en el baño, vestido con la ropa que le había prestado, e intentando revisarse la herida de la cabeza – Ka-chan, has vuelto – Le dijo con una sonrisa, - Sí, volví Deku, siempre lo haré, ahora déjame curarte esa herida – Katsuki sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y limpió la herida de Deku, después le volvió a colocar un vendaje, esta vez adecuado y limpio – Ya está, te prometo que nunca más estarás en peligro, te quiero Deku – Fue lo que dijo Bakugo cuando terminó de vendarle, Deku le respondió - También te quiero, Ka-chan - y acto seguido el peliverde le besó en los labios.

* * *

**N/A**

No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero en la primera parte y en el párrafo final sólo llamo a Izuku "Deku", esto con la intención de dejar en claro que Izuku Midoriya no existe más, es sólo Deku.

¡Espero les haya gustado mucho! Yo no soy muy fan de la pareja y aún así disfruté escribirlo, al principio no quería hacerlo, porque siento que no es justo que sólo porque a mí no me gusta la ship hiciera algo horrible y retorcido, pero la verdad es que no me ha quedado así para nada (¿O sí?). Creo que quedó muy bien y hasta "lindo", pero bueno, sus comentarios son, como siempre, muy bienvenidos.

Dedicado para Superbi Squalo, ya que tú lo pediste en una publicación que hice y soy una persona cumplida jaja

También es dedicado especialmente para mi Noya, amor sabes que te adoro y por ti lo que fuera, hasta esta ship.

Saludos a todos, gracias por leer ¡Y hasta la próxima!


End file.
